Asura vs Ben Tennyson
Asura vs Ben Tennyson is SuperAkumaCool's 8th What if? Death Battle Description Asura's Wrath VS Ben 10! Two Powerful Heroes Who has many Alternative Forms and Amounts of Power that Grants Them strength. Who Will Win this Battle Interlude Wiz And Boomstick Wiz:Heroes Who has an ability to transform, but Not all heroes can do something impossible Boomstick: But These 2 are tranforming incredible Badasses, Like Asura, the demigod of wrath ''' Wiz: And Ben Tennyson, The Wielder of the omnitrix '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And It's our job to analyze thier weapons armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle! Asura https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-_wKk3RIsv8 Wiz: A Demigod with hot-tempered Member of the delities who was ruthness. Boomstick:Ya Know there a guy that can surpass a god thats powerful with a punch, or maybe like a human stopping a superman punch. Wiz: That has nothing to do with what we about to discuss. After the war with the gohma, He was called up to his emporer but when he arrived the emporer was dead. Boomstick: And then he figured out he was blamed by his fellow seven deilities, and then when he finds his wife murdered and his daughter kidnapped. and then he sees his rival yasha and the rest of his delites betrayed him, Wiz: After he died 12,000 later he woke in hell called naraka, he was revived by a golden spider Named charakavin, he was haunted by the sound of his daughter crying which had made him crawled all the way to the real world that's when hes journey for revenge had began. Boomstick: Wtf's up with his eyes there like a demon. wiz: His wrath will last until he kills every single one of them, he has taken on a gohma. he had dissaproved of the attack. Boomstick:Imagine That if you have class with asura and talk too much shit around him? here's what he does. "Asura Dashes at wyzen and punches him" Asura: "You Talk Too Much" Boomstick: Pretty Cool Right? Wiz: Okay, Well Asura Had no Problem Taking out wyzen he can also can handle somes who's extreme bigger thank gorillas. do you know that part is, he turned extremey giant that can be seen in space called Gongen wyzen. Boomstick: HOLY SHIT!!! THAT WOULD BE THE CREEPIST SHIT I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!!!! Wiz: Calm Down Boomstick, You won't see that in life. But Anyways asura had no problem dealing with it, forgot to mention he can grow extra arms called vitra asura, He kept, on punch until the most crazy part is he lost his arms and had to use one arm to take it out. Boomstick: He had to fight yasha with no arms, and he also died again after being split in two!! 500 Years Later After His second Death He returend to life Petrified in stone and broke out of it. Wiz:Asura can do something very impossible, like Dragging some Big guy on the elevaor shaft, Jumping all the way up to kalrow's ship and crushed it with his bare hands. Boomstick: He's capable of going toe to toe with his master augus, as that he left him no choise but to use his blade on him oh look it Can make it long Wiz:not only that augus was the only person who drawn his sword on was lord deus B'oomstick: That was one way to prove that he's more powerful than anything. he had survived falls from the moon the earth, and even the bamastra blast in his wrath form' Wiz: The berserker form! it was after he winess a young girl died after he got hit by the rocket blast. that's when he's had enough of the cause. Boomstick: In his wrath state he has no control while in that form He has no control of it. Wiz:it can be violent like slicing a person in two and crushing somebody's head, also if he use too much power he can destroy himself. boomstick: He's taken on a bunch of gods like, deus, augus, and defeated entire army of his own. and including vitra In his some bulky form called mantra asura. Wiz: That's godlike, After yasha died as his final battle he gave asura the mantra reacter it can prevent a blast form destroying earth and the other part is it gave him the new form called asura the destructor. in that form he is capable of punching through the moon and he can destroy the planets. Boomstick: And then he met the creator name chakarvartin, He was the main cause of all the tragedies. and also he has a form name charkavartin the creator, wow that's so characteristic you get me? Wiz: Asura had no problem dealing with chakarvartin even if he was the creator he's still dosen't care, but if charkavartin dies, the mantra will be gone forever, and without it he cannot survive, and after he killed him he was forever gone but it was worth it since her daughter's free. Boomstick: Well Rest In Peace for the most badass dad to ever lived Asura: But! Above All Else! I'll Never Forgive You! For Making my Daugher Cry! Category:SuperAkumaCool Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Transformation themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Cartoon Network' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with Music